Chapter 025: High School Days
|Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Koukou seikatsu |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 025 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 6 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = January 2012 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 28 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 024: Kai's Closure |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 026: An Idol Joins?!}} High School Days is the twenty-fifth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 6. This chapter was adapted into episode 27 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. This chapter marks the beginning of the High School Arc. __TOC__ Plot Some time has passed since the events of the PSY Qualia Arc. Aichi has just been crowned champion of the Asia Circuit Singles Tournament, beating out Ren in third place and Kenji Mitsusada in second. The winners' rewards are presented by tournament sponsor Takuto Tatsunagi and the idol group Ultra Rare, and Aichi is flustered when Kourin Tatsunagi stares oddly at him while handing over his trophy. Back at home, Aichi enters high school at Miyaji Academy, the same school that Misaki attends, and is disappointed to find that no one else in his class seems to know or care about Vanguard. As the school day ends, Aichi is excited to return to Card Capital, but on his way out of the classroom is tripped up by bored classmate Naoki Ishida, who resents his positive demeanor. Aichi apologies for the "accident", leaves Naoki further irritated at him for deflecting what was clearly an intentional trip. Later, at Card Capital, Miwa tells Aichi it's a shame that he didn't choose to attend Hitsue High School with him, Kai, and Morikawa. Aichi reveals a flyer he is working on for a Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club, which he intends to start to help generate interest about Vanguard at his school and have fun with his classmates. Miwa suggests that Misaki should join, but she claims to be too busy at work. While putting his flyers up at school, Aichi bumps into Naoki again. Apologizing, he gives Naoki a flyer, saying he would be happy for the two of them to play together. The other students whisper among themselves, shocked that Aichi would actually invite a delinquent like Naoki to join his club. As an embarrassed Aichi leaves the room, he finds one of his flyers torn down and left on the ground. Later, as first period begins, a new transfer student is introduced to Aichi's class, and he is stunned to see a familiar face - Ultra Rare's Kourin Tatsunagi. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Little Sage, Marron *Wingal (club poster) *Blaster Blade (club poster) *Soul Saver Dragon Dimension Police *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Kagero *Dragonic Overlord (club poster) Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters